User blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi Magnet High: After The Fall; Week One Chapter Guide
Shut Up, Part One (0101) Troy moves into Spinner and Emma's household in Toronto, but has a hard time adjusting with such a big change from California; Annie returns ready to rule the school in her sophomore year with a secret; Adriana invites her mom to her back to school concert where Degrassi musicians preform. *This episode is named after the song Shut Up ''by ''Simple Plan. *Troy moves from California to Toronto by himself to start highschool at Degrassi Magnet. *Troy Mason, Annie Collins, Emma Nelson, Spinner Mason, Zoe Mattson, Adriana Sutturn, Drea Garcia, Regina Teran, Jasmine Simone, and Tayna Cooper-Sutturn make their debut. Shut Up, Part Two (0102) Troy realizes he needs a reality check once Emma reveals her secret; Annie likes Zoe, Zoe doesn't know. Can Annie find a way to show that all that hate is just a show for the others?; Adriana's mother blows her off to have a date with a new guy. *This episode is named after'' the song ''Shut Up ''by ''Simple Plan. *Emma reveals a life changing secret to Spinner and Troy. Skyscraper (0103) Mitch copes with his family issues in an unhealthy way; Lisa shoplifts with a new friend when her mother wont give her money or clothes; Penelope makes a new friend in band class; Cat finds out she is failing, and ask Mr. Donn if there is any way to raise her grade. *This episode is named after the song Skyscraper ''by ''Demi Lovato. *Mitch Carson, Loretta Carson, Lisa Blake, Jacquelyn Ortiz, Carole Blake, Penelope Romano, Mindy Labora, Cat Foster, and Joseph Donn make their debut. See You Again, Part One (0104) Nina and Jason spark up a friends with benefits relationship; Penelope and Mindy meet Kenny, whom they both like; Zoe recieves a secret admirer; Nick falls for Ruby and attempts to woo her. *This episode is named after See You Again ''by ''Miley Cyrus. *Nina Oline, Jason Bennet, Kenny Rune, Nick Jones, Xavier Jones, Finn Rennolds, and Ruby Salgado make their debut. See You Again, Part Two (0105) Jason and Nina become official after Nina convinces him by taking him to room 65; Penelope wins Kenny over more than Mindy, who gets set up with an embarassing date; Annie and Zoe keep sneaking around until someone tells Annie that they know; Ruby regets Nick, after using him for a project. *This episode is named after See You Again by Miley Cyrus. *A girl character will lose their virginity in this episode. Another new couple will also have sex. *Finn's crush on Martine is revealed. *Martine Galloway, Fred Benoit, James Bennet, and Mayra Charleno make their debut. What Doesn't Kill You, Part One (0106) Stevie doesn't even know how to talk to his mom, so he copes in a few bad ways; Alicia and her sister Marina go to school high, then take pills and drink; Martine and Nick like Ruby, Finn likes Martine, Ruby likes Jason, Jason and Nina are together. What is to come of all of this?; Selena tries to keep her reputation as a rebel. *This episode is named after the song What Doesn't Kill You ''by ''Beyonce. *Mrs. Castillo is revealed to have lung cancer. *Steven "Stevie" Castillo, Talia Castillo, Frida Castillo, Damien Castillo, Alicia Juarez, Marina Juarez, and Selena Tomayo make their debut. What Doesn't Kill You, Part Two (0107) Steven stops Talia from telling her parents what she saw, and reassures her that everythings okay. Even when its not; After being caught UTI at school, Alicia and Marina's parents think that they are ruining their reputations; Jason tells Ruby he and Nina want to stay out of whatever love hexagon is going on; Selena faces casts on both of her feet after her skateboarding injury. *This episode is named after the song What Doesn't Kill You ''by ''Beyonce. *Selena goes to the hospital after her parents find her unable to move after bombing down a hill on a skateboard. *Brandon Juarez and Ebony Morton make their debut. Category:Blog posts